


Cherry Chapstick

by jiminyneesham



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminyneesham/pseuds/jiminyneesham
Summary: Kristen really leaves her mark





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something little and dumb. 
> 
> Incase you haven't seen Meg and Kristen together [this](http://jiminyneesham.tumblr.com/tagged/lanning%2Fbeams) is my lanning/beams tag, with two videos and a few pictures of them being matchy matchy.
> 
> Only rated Teen because Meg says a naughty word.
> 
> Self beta'd but my brain isn't work quite at full capacity so any mistakes are my own.

Kristen had just been called in for headshots, leaving Meg with flushed cheeks. Alyssa walks into the dressing room, moving up beside Meg where she is trying to find a way to cover the redness in her face while also subtly trying to wipe faint pinkish lip prints from her neck.

“Vinegar and Dishwashing Liquid,” Alyssa says, taking her hair down and running her fingers through it before putting it straight back up as it was. It’s not unlike her to come into the change rooms, shouting something immature to help release the tension.

“What?” Meg asks with a laugh. 

“Vinegar and Dishwashing liquid will get the stain off your collar,” she replies calmly, still checking herself out in the mirror, running a finger back and forth over her teeth to make sure there is nothing in them.

“Oh shit!” Meg leans forward and sure enough, there is a smear of Kristen’s chapstick on the fold of her collar. She pops her collar up, it not normally her style so she frustratingly flips her collar back down. 

“Why don’t you just borrow one? I’d give you mine, but I’m too short and I’m up next,” Alyssa says, showing Meg her photocall smile which is a less enthusiastic version of her real smile. Then a real smile crosses her face, like she’s had the most brilliant idea in the world.

“Hang on!” Alyssa goes diving into her bag and she pulls out another white shirt. She flicks it making sure it’s mostly wrinkle free, holding it up to size it against Meg. She throws at at her, happy with the fit.

“I thought you’d just decided your shirts wouldn’t fit me.” Meg catches the shirt easily, laying it against her torso to find it seems better fit than she’d expected.

“Not mine,” Alyssa says, her grin real and mischievous this time. Alyssa’s name is called and she leaves just as Ellyse makes her way into the room, they share a look as they pass through the doorway.

“She looks pleased with herself, hey, that’s my shirt!” Ellyse points at the shirt Meg is quickly putting on in place of her own.

“I need to borrow it for photos, Alyssa had it in her bag. You don’t mind?” Meg asks.

“Why do you need it? What’s wrong with your shirt?” Ellyse snatches the offending item from Meg’s hands before she can pull it away. Damn shoulder. She inspects the mark on the collar with a cheeky grin and tut.

“Vinegar and Dishwashing Liquid will get that right out.”


End file.
